


The Sins of the Father

by Nikka001



Series: Buddie in Love [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Bobby Nash, Good Sister Maddie Buckley, Heavy Angst, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Maddie Buckley, Rape Recovery, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Your past does not define you.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Series: Buddie in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977217
Comments: 9
Kudos: 289





	The Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> So a quick heads up for this story. 
> 
> I've been watching a lot of Law and Order: SVU lately which has since influenced this story a lot. This story had a completely different path originally and then I kept writing it while marathoning SVU and it became this. 
> 
> That being said, I really like what I've written and I hope you all like it too. I'm considering doing a follow-up so let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> -Annika

* * *

“Evan.”

Buck’s heart dropped to his stomach when he heard his name being called by the same voice that gave him nightmares worse than any natural disaster could. The team noticed the way all the color drained from his face and how the light died from his eyes, their voices trailing off in confusion.

Eddie took a short step forward, closing in on the distance they’d put between them, and placed a well-meaning hand on Buck's shoulder. 

“Buck, you okay? What’s going on?”

“Evan Anthony Buckley, if I have to call your name one more time, I will not be very happy.”

It was like a flip had switched inside Buck. One second his eyes were glazing over and completely void of anything but fear, and the next his back was ramrod straight, his shoulders pulled back to improve his posture instantly. Now, not even fear was detectable in his eyes. 

“Evan, sweetheart,” a woman’s voice now joined the eerie silence. Her voice was soft but loud enough to carry up the stairs for everyone to hear. Loud enough to shatter the sudden exterior that Buck had built up, “please come downstairs. We’d uh, we’d just like to talk to you.”

It took him a moment but finally, Buck had made a move towards the stairs, stopping when he reached the top to glance back at his team. There was something in his eyes. Something that hit Eddie deeper than he ever thought possible. Whether it was fear, sadness, or anger, Eddie didn’t know. Within a second it was gone and Buck was back to making his way down the stairs to the main floor. 

The team stayed silent but followed Buck down the stairs, none of them knowing really what to make of the scene unfolding before them. It was as if Buck had become a whole new person; his posture as stiff as a board and his face blank of all expression. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, his right hand beginning to tremble the closer he got to the man standing near the entrance. 

“Now then,” the man spoke again once Buck had come to a stop in front of him, “that wasn’t so hard now was it.”

Buck said nothing. The man's eyes narrowed instantly.

“Answer me, boy.”

The older woman cowering behind the gentleman took a timid step forward and placed a trembling hand on his arm, “Richard, please“

Richards hand shot up to silence her, his fist in the air, “Well Evan?”

Buck clenched his jaw to keep from saying something he might regret. “No, sir. It wasn’t hard at all.”

The man stood a little taller and straightened out the front of his jacket while giving the rest of the space a quick glance. “That’s better. Now then, where’s your sister, hm?”

“I don’t know.”

Richard turned his gaze to Buck, a look on his face that Buck knew all too well. It was a look that haunted him for so many years. A look that, after so long, he had finally rid from his nightmares. 

Until today.

“What the hell do you mean you don’t know? You’re supposed to be looking out for her, aren’t you?”

“Maddie’s old enough to take care of herself. I don’t think--”

Buck never got to finish his sentence. Within the blink of an eye, Richard’s hand was on Buck’s jaw and holding tight, his fingers undoubtedly leaving angry bruises. 

Richard’s eyes flared as he pulled Buck in close, “You better watch your tone. I am your father and you will show me some respect. Am I understood?”

Blinking back tears, Buck nodded and let out a sigh of relief when his father let him go and stepped back some. Buck tried not to notice the look on Eddie’s face or the way Bobby and Hen each had one hand holding him back, despite the looks that flashed across their faces as well. It was like a dagger to his heart but he stood his ground, hands trembling harder than before where he clasped them behind his back. 

“Excuse me,” Bucks heart stills when he hears Chimney’s voice from behind him, “I uh, I was actually texting Maddie earlier and she was on her way here. There’s just been a lot of traffic in the last couple of days.”

Richard Buckley, with his eyes narrowed and a hard glare set on Chimney, moves forward until he’s right up in Chimney’s personal space, stale breath causing Chimney to scrunch his nose in disgust. Buck remembers that feeling of having his father breathe down on him, stale breath that smells of whiskey and cigarettes. The memories send a shiver up his spine but he doesn’t move to stop what’s happening. He knows first hand how much worse things will become if he tries to interfere.

“And you are?”

“Ch-Howard. Howard Han. I’m a friend of your daughter and son. And I also work here with Buck.”

Richards glare softens but he doesn’t move to step back. “Tell me, Howard, how is my boy doing, hm? Not driving you all crazy I hope.”

Chimney looks to Buck and then back to his father. “Well sir, your son is actually doing really well. He’s a great firefighter. Everyone loves him. Really, he’s uh, he’s a good man.”

Buck flinches when Richard barks out a short laugh, turning to him with an amused look on his face. The others look to one another, confused by the sudden change in demeanor from the older man. He crosses back to Buck and grabs his shoulder hard, “You hear that Evan? Ha. Finally a man. Feels good now, doesn’t it?” 

Richard digs his fingers deeper into the flesh of Buck’s shoulder and moves in closer until he’s almost right up against Buck. The crew stand and watch, all too stunned to say or do anything. Buck’s eyes are glistening with tears but he’s still stuck there. Frozen in that spot, too terrified to move a muscle.

“Get away from him.” 

All heads turn when they hear Maddie’s voice as she finally arrives and steps into the firehouse. 

Richard sneers at his oldest child. “Madeline. Nice of you to join us.”

His mocking tone did nothing to quell the feeling of uneasiness that was making itself known in the pit of Bobby’s stomach. He had a bad feeling about all of this. Maddie looked about ready to pounce while Buck looked as if he were going to pass out, his face now a sickly green. 

Maddie stepped forward. “I said get away from him. Now.” Her words were clipped and her voice was like an icy dagger but it seemed to do the trick. Richard lifted his hand from Buck’s shoulder and turned to face his daughter as she walked towards him.

With his father no longer near him, Bobby could now see the way Buck’s whole body trembled. He stepped forward to console the terrified kid but one look from Maddie told him to stay back. He was confused and concerned but he knew that one wrong move could cause more damage than there already seemed to be, so he stayed put. 

“You better watch your tone. I am your father and you will-”

“I’ll what, Richard. Show you some respect? No. I won’t. The day you laid a hand on my baby brother is the day that you lost the right to my respect and the right to be our father.” The venom in her words wasn’t overlooked by the rest of the team, and neither was the implication in her words. Their father had hit Buck. More than once if Bobby had to guess. No wonder the kid looked so freaked when his father had shown up.

“Maddie darling, please.” Maddie turned to their mother who, like her children, looked as if she were ready to cry. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that she too had been abused by her husband. 

Mrs. Buckley reached out for her daughter but Maddie stepped out of her reach. “No. You are just as much to blame. You both need to leave. Now.”

Having said her piece and wanting nothing more to do with the situation at hand, Maddie turns back towards Buck, her gaze softening instantly when she lays eyes on her brother. She moves forward to stand next to him, essentially pushing Richard out of the way and towards his wife who is already heading for the doors. He glances back once more at his children and then at the rest of the team before following his wife out of the building. 

“Evan,” Maddie speaks softly, voice barely above a whisper, and places a calming hand on Buck’s arm, “they’re gone, Evan. You’re safe now, okay? They’re gone.”

Those words were all that he needed to break free of the spell his father seemed to have on him. A sob broke out of his mouth as he fell forward into Maddie’s arms and both of them dropped to the ground. Maddie held him close, her arms wrapped tightly around his body as it shook with sobs. She whispered soothing words to him and rocked him gently.

The sound of his cries was soon overpowered by the bell ringing throughout the firehouse. It’s shrillness shocked the others and soon they were all moving, Hen and Chimney to the Ambulance and Bobby and Eddie to the truck. Bobby shouted for another firefighter, a mid-shift guy named Reynolds, to sub in for Buck. With their truck loaded and ready to go, they took off towards the next emergency of the day. 

* * *

It was quiet when they returned almost 2 hours later. Too quiet for anyone’s liking really. With the engine and ambulance safely back in their spots, they all exited their vehicles and made their way up the stairs and into the break room. Maddie was sitting up on the couch reading a book while Buck laid on the couch next to her, his head resting comfortably in her lap and a blanket thrown over him. It was a strange sight for them to see but a welcome one. After everything he’s been through, Buck deserves a break, if even for a little while. 

Maddie looks up as they all come to sit with her, Hen and Chimney on the couch across from her, Bobby standing next to them and Eddie in the chair next to her. She smiled up at them and placed her book down on the cushion next to her. 

“It took me a little bit but I finally was able to calm him down enough to sleep. He’s been out cold for almost an hour.”

Eddie leaned forward, hands clasped together and elbows resting on his knees. “He’s gonna be okay though, right?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I didn’t see him for a while after I left with Doug so I don’t even know how bad everything got. Had I known, I would’ve been there in a heartbeat.”

“He knows that Maddie. We all do.” Bobby tries to reassure her but he knows it can only help so much. 

“He hit Buck, didn’t he. Your father I mean.” Eddie tried to keep his voice even but Bobby can hear the shakiness hidden underneath the cool facade. It worries him sometimes with how close the two have gotten but he knows there’s no use in trying to separate them.

Maddie sucks in a sharp breath and strokes Buck’s hair with her fingers softly. “Since he was 4. I got it first but then I guess I got too old or something so he moved onto Buck. He was so small and he couldn’t fight back so I tried. And I got a bloody lip. I was 9. The next time, it was a black eye and then the time after that it was a fractured wrist. It stopped when I met Doug. I was 16. And then when I was 18 I got married and left. I don’t really know much about what happened after that, only what Buck wrote to me in a few letters. But those stopped after about a year.”

“And then today happened,” Hen spoke, her voice the most even out of all of them. She was worried about their Buckaroo but she knows how strong he is.

“Yeah. I guess it was just too much for him to handle.”

Buck stirred in her lap suddenly and they all froze as he slowly sat up, hands rubbing at his eyes as he wakes. Sitting up completely with his back against the couch, Buck settles in next to Maddie, knowingly avoiding all of the stares coming from his teammates. 

He keeps his head down when he speaks. “I’m guessing Maddie told you guys everything then?”

“I had to Buck. They were all there when dad showed up and I couldn’t exactly lie to them. I didn’t tell them everything though. Only what I know for sure. I figured, if you wanted, you could let them know everything else.”

Buck nods and quickly wipes at his face with the edge of the blanket. Tears have sprung into action once again but have yet to fall free. 

“He stopped hitting me for a while. After you left, it was almost six months before he started up again. Those were good months. I finally thought everything was over.”

“Buck,” Maddie pleads with him, “you don’t have to.” She’s starting to cry too. They all are. 

He doesn’t stop though. He just grabs Maddie’s hand and holds on tight. “And then one night, he came into my room. It was really late and we’d gotten into a fight earlier about my birthday the next day. He was so mad. Before I knew what was happening, he was--he was climbing into my bed. I begged him not to but he wouldn’t listen. He just--he--it hurt so bad. I cried and cried but he didn’t care. He never cared. No matter how much I cried or begged he just kept going.”

Bobby wanted to scream but he couldn’t. Not here in front of Buck. The poor kid had been through enough. But Bobby had to know one thing. “Buck, I know it probably hurts to talk about but, I have to ask you. How long did this go on for and is it still going on?”

Buck swallowed thickly but the tears still fell when he responded. “Probably 20 or 30 times. I kind of lost track.”

“And it’s not still happening?”

Buck was silent and refusing to meet Bobby’s eyes.

“Evan, is he still raping you?

“Once. Five years ago. Before I met any of you. I don’t know how he found me but he did. He broke into my apartment and--and held me there for over 12 hours, raping me over and over again. I reported it to the police but they said there wasn’t enough evidence so they couldn’t do anything. After that nothing. Until today.”

They all sat there in silence, trying to find the right words to say but nothing even seemed close. How were they supposed to respond to something like that? What were they supposed to do now? Bobby glanced around the room at his team; Maddie and Buck were in tears and holding tightly to each other, Chimney was free of tears but looked as if he were trying to piece it all together still and Hen was leaning back into the couch, tears still falling. Eddie was the only one that really concerned Bobby. He wasn’t crying and had his gaze focused solely on the table in front of him but his hand was reaching out towards Buck who took it and held tight. 

Moving from his spot on the outside, Bobby took a seat on top of the table in front of Buck and Maddie, his knees knocking with Bucks and causing the younger man to look up and meet his eyes. 

“I need you to listen to me, Buck. What your father did to you, should never have happened. As a father, our greatest fear is that someone will hurt our child and that we aren’t there to protect them. Your father never protected you. He hurt you. He used you to satisfy some sick need of his. And I am so sorry that any of that happened to you. But I need you to know one thing, okay? I need you to know that nothing that happened was your fault. Nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But Bobby--”

“No. Buck, we love you, okay? Despite anything you may think and despite what you just told us, we still love you. We will never stop loving you. Nothing you ever say will ever make us stop loving you. Is that understood?”

Buck nodded and then leaned forward to wrap his arms around Bobby and hug him tight. Bobby returned the gesture and held onto Buck as he cried some more into Bobby’s shoulder. 

“I got you, kid. I got you.”


End file.
